Under The Radar
by RumoredxNights
Summary: AU, Human!Jarvis. Tony Stark has left on vacation to spend more time with Pepper. In doing so, he leaves JARVIS to look after everything back home. Though before leaving, he allows a month's reprieve with nothing to worry about. So JARVIS locks everything down and leaves home as well. Taking some much needed time to himself. Finding love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't ask me what I'm doing. You'll probably not want to know and I don't even know myself. I'm slowly...very...slowly coming off my hiatus. I have the next chapter of Protect Me half written and will hopefully finish this weekend. But this is the product of a Plot Bunny attack after watching Iron Man 3 for the first time. **

**WARNINGS: Nothing much, just playful banter of course. The rating might go up later on for now, maybe some language. Also slight Spoiler alert in places since this is set after Iron Man 3 so mentions of events in that movie will be prevalent**

* * *

"Take the month off, Jarvis."

Tony Stark waltzed into the newly built lab, arms spread wide in a welcoming gesture. He was dressed in a well tailored Armani suit in a matte gray color. The customary dark ray ban sunglasses shielding his pale blue gaze. He was in a relatively good mood that day. Though this wasn't entirely unusual for the millionaire. After all that had happened it was nice to know he was taking the changes in stride. "If you say so, Sir" the seemingly perpetually calm voice of the computer chimed out. The voice sounded almost weary in it's tone. As if speaking took a great deal of energy. Tony ignored the tone and continues to waltz around the lab. Now and then swiping a hand across a screen to check on some data. He had yet to start building so the lab appeared almost depressingly bare.  
"Pepper and I are going on vacation. Try not to burn the house down while we're gone." Tony responded in a mock fatherly tone. The disembodied voice let out a sigh. "I should say the same for you, Sir" Jarvis quipped in his dry tone. Tony simply smirked up at the monitor before sweeping out of the room. Jarvis had made special arrangements for the flight. Though Tony was rather reluctant since his last attempt to make a flight plan hadn't turned out so well. Jarvis' sensors picked up on a heat signature just outside. He traced the pattern, deeming them harmless a moment later. Pepper Potts had swept into the upper level in the same fashion as Stark. Jarvis had wished the two a safe cruise then powered down, locking everything down and resetting the security protocols. The lights dimmed as machines powered down but remained vigilant should something go wrong. Meanwhile on the other side of California, Jarvis slipped his earpiece off and set it aside. Not widely known, Jarvis was actually a sentient being. He lived a few miles north of Stark's mansion. The ear piece acted as communications for both. It was a remote control of sorts that managed things from the suits to the electricity and security lines. Sweeping a hand through thick, pale blonde tresses, Jarvis heaved a sigh. Just because he was now on vacation didn't mean he could stop listening. He always had the ear piece no matter what. Only removing it when he had to shower.

Jarvis was a tall, slight man of six-two. His frame was long and willowy with the right amount of corded muscle. He had a paler complexion that matched well to his platinum locks. His hair was worn short, the bangs just grazing the tip of a slightly upturned nose. Though usually tamed by gels that created the smoothed back look. It was styled in a similar way to Killian's but more need and trimmed. His eyes were a translucent icy blue that demanded attention, unconsciously. His features angular and spoke of his British descent. He was quite the handsome man, though he was much more modest compared to Tony.

Having the month off, he decided to take his leave as well. He picked up a tablet and tapped a few things, scrolling down a s list of flight plans at the local airport. Just to get a rough idea. Like Stark he was quite wealthy and had his own jet. He contracted a pilot from a side listing he had on hand for Tony. Making route for New York City. He decided to live a little for the time being. A month may not seem like long, but that was only to those with no concept of time and structure. Flight plan made, he set the tablet aside. He would be leaving within the next hour and a half. He turned from the desk in his private office and went to take a shower. He had to look his best if he was going to mingle among the Upper East Side. He had his own connections and a finger on everything. He had to be if he was to be of any assistance to Mr. Stark. Within the hour he was dressed and out the door. He had also contracted a driver to transport him. The private hanger was located within the airport itself, but was blocked off to only authorized personnel. Jarvis had taken care in screening those who worked the hanger as well as pilots and drivers. One could never be too careful when your employer was a multimillionaire.

Taking the quickest route, they arrived just ten minutes early of their flight time. Jarvis took this moment to adjust the ear piece and screen the conditions of Tony's loft. Checking all systems for signs of fallacy he confirmed the security system to still be set and everything still in hibernation for the time being. Satisfied, he boarded the jet and accepted a cup of warm tea from the stewardess. Jarvis was never one for caffeine. He preferred tea and wine on occasion. After one last system check, the jet was airborne. Jarvis busied himself with his tablet as the craft seemed to coast at an easy pace. He was in no rush, but he had heard of a special gala being held in New York. Tony had been given invites, but declined to spend time with Miss Potts. Jarvis had taken it upon himself to go in his stead. What better way to start his vacation. Jarvis had always had an interest in special celebrations and the customs of those of the upper class. His mother had married into her wealth so he had not always been accustomed to how things worked. His father was a successful tycoon who married his mother on pure whim whilst vacationing.

Jarvis rested his head, a sliver of silvery blonde hair falling from the carefully gelled prison. He paid it no mind as he continued to tap away at the tablet. Tony had made it clear that he wished not to be contacted unless it was of dire consequence. Jarvis merely ignored that and sent a quick update of affairs via email and sent it off to Mr. Stark's phone. A smirk tugged at his lips, knowing how much this would bother his employer. No sooner had he sent it, did a sharp reply of "Thank you, Jarvis" arrive on the screen. A light chuckle breezed passed his lips as he sent a reply in the same obviously annoyed tone. "You're quite welcome, Sir" Satisfied with his fill of irritating his employer, who by now was probably doing some most unsavory things. Humming to himself, he sipped at his tea and gazed out the window as the sky blurred by. It was nice to go at a steady pace for once. Jarvis moved fluidly into the pace, despite fighting the constant habit of checking up on this on a regular interval of ten minutes. The flight would take several hours so he leaned back and toyed with the tablet, ordering another cup of tea. They would arrive in time for the gala. He has planned to arrive the night before so he could be rested, properly.

The gala wasn't until the next night, leaving him ample time to sight see. Though he has been to New York before, though never much in his physical body. He knew the city inside and out via satellite sensors connected to his ear piece. He rarely had the chance to explore anything outside of his home in California. Of course he could see through the images sent by the earpiece to his tablet, but wasn't the same as physically experiencing it. Setting the tablet aside for the first time in a long while, he decided to move around the jet and stretch his legs. The craft moved, fluidly allowing passengers to get up and walk if needed. Though it was only him, the pilots and the stewards. Jarvis always preferred to travel, privately. A small beep from his ear piece signaled a new message. He tapped a button the side and a holographic image appeared before his eyes. Mr. Stark had sent him a post card of sorts. In the time Jarvis had been on route, the happy couple had made it to port and were on the cruise ship that was taking them to the Caribbean Islands. The post card was of those very islands and has a short message of "I wish you were here." Jarvis rolled his eyes, then scolded himself for the childish movement. His employer was still in a good mood, so the friendly banter continued in short intervals as their travels progressed.

Touching down no more than a few hours later into that night, Jarvis exited the jet and stepped into the town car he had chartered on the flight. He didn't need to fuss with any minor details like most travelers. It was all taken care of beforehand. The driver transported him to a high end hotel on the Upper East Side. The very hotel that was hosting the gala the next day. He swiped a hand across the tablet, checking in on things one last time before turning in. He would remain in New York for a couple weeks, then he would move on. He had a month to do what he pleased and intended to take full advantage of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm such a liar. I had a busy weekend so I wasn't able to finish the next chapter of Protect Me. I shall focus only on it for now. This is just another installment to my own personal project. I'm simply just writing this for my own amusement mostly. Rates/Reviews are loved though. **

* * *

Having set a wake up call the night before, Jarvis was awoken at precisely eight am. It was nice to get a full might's rest. Jarvis lost sleep when Tony lost sleep. The man would spend days awake simply tinkering and in effect caused his assistant to stay up as well to monitor the systems and perform trials. Even at such an early hour, he felt refreshed and ready for the day. The staff had informed in the call of a full complementary continental breakfast. Deciding to take full advantage of this, Jarvis pulled himself out of bed. Out of habit and routine, he reached for the ear piece. After slipping it on, he did a quick systems check before sending off the report. It was far too early so he didn't expect a response until later on in the day. After the report, he removed the device and moved to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The breakfast was until ten that morning so he had enough time. Fresh out of the shower, Jarvis adorned a charcoal grey Armani suit. He knew it was his vacation but he was only used to wearing formal wear. To him it was casual enough. Neglecting the tie, he replaced his ear piece and took the tablet off the night stand. Slipping into a pair of comfortable slip on shoes, he left the hotel room to descend to the first floor by elevator. His room had been located on the twentieth floor with full accommodations. The lobby was full but that was to be expected for such a high me hotel. The breakfast was served both buffet style and through special orders.

Deciding to try his luck at the buffet, Jarvis filled his plate with a couple pieces of fruit, some jam and a croissant. He found a table toward the side and flagged down a server. He ordered some eggs sunny side up, picking at his croissant as he waited. He set the tablet aside after making a few swipes to check on statistics. He really should have left it in the room, but old habits die hard as they say. A young female server arrived not ten minutes later with the eggs. He thanked her, politely noting the red flush on her cheeks. He offered a charming smile and the girl bowed before scurrying off.

Shaking his head, Jarvis smoothed his hair back before settling in to eat his food. He would venture out after breakfast but was in no real hurry. He would do a bit of sightseeing before returning to prepare for the gala. He took a few bites of the apple, before setting aside for the orange juice. His breakfast was quick and nothing too fancy. He focused more on nutrition than actual filling. He could always get another bite to eat later. This would do him for the time finished, he tapped on the tablet and ran through various things. One of his jobs was to filter out any unnecessary messages. Mr. Stark usually left his email and phone messages to Jarvis when he was unable to check them himself. This was usually when he wished to rest or was otherwise preoccupied.

Waving a hand, he erased what he deemed to be unimportant. Narrowing the emails back down to a much tolerable level. He then tapped the corner of the screen and pulled up the text messages. He found a few from the agents of SHIELD asking how he was feeling. Jarvis had neglected to take care of these the day before. He was certain Tony had refused to even look at his phone twice. With a simple flick he sent a short message on Mr. Stark's health and asking politely for some time apart from the world for he needed the peace. Once the message was sent off, he exited the screen and raised a small box with the statistics of the loft to the top left corner. Once satisfied, he set the tablet down and leaned back in his seat. He took a few moments to finish up the last of his breakfast before standing. A server noticed the motion and moved to clear the plates away. Jarvis offered a kind smile and nod of acknowledgment. He then set off out of the hotel.

The morning was brisk and chilled. The sky showed signs of sun through the dense clouds, promising a warm, beautiful day. Tapping his ear piece, he sent out a call for a driver to retrieve him later that evening to bring him back to the hotel. Deciding that he was better off without a driver, Jarvis casually strolled down the bush street. The murmurs of crowds was familiar to him. He moved down the street, glancing into windows and doing his own leisurely browsing. He kept the tablet close, in a small suitcase he always kept on hand.

The ear piece beeped not a moment later, sending notifications of messages. He tapped the small side button and paused at a crosswalk amid a crowd of commuters. There were several messages all from the same source. A varying array of confirmations and well wishes directed to Mr. Stark from those at SHIELD. Nodding in satisfaction, Jarvis crossed the street, fluidly. His actions more or less subconscious, though usually he was much more aware than he often let on. He tapped the ear piece and covered the motion by swiping a hand through his hair. A habit he picked up long ago. His momentary distraction had caused him to lose focus ahead of him and caused a small form to collide with his much larger frame.

Crystal blue eyes widened as he mentally scolded himself for losing focus. Keeping to the task at hand, he instinctively moved his hands to help steady them. Strands of auburn filled his vision before he realized just what had run into him. Focusing, he studied the petite form of a young woman standing before him. She appeared a little disoriented, then glanced up. Jarvis was greeted by a pair of eyes with the most fascinating design. Emerald green peppered with bursts of gold the likes of which akin to a supernova. The eyes were almond shaped and framed by red hued, full lashes and a smooth line of eye liner. After a pause, the woman gathered her wits and her gaze appeared to widen to an impossible size. "Oh dear, I am so sorry. I really should watch where I'm going." Her voice was a light, airy soprano tinged with stress.

Jarvis couldn't help but chuckle, knowing only he was at fault. "It is quite alright, Miss. It is truly my fault. Please don't apologize for you have done nothing wrong." He replied in his smooth, almost lethargic tone. It was more of a reflex than anything. The woman looked ready to protest, but was cut off by the calling of her name. Jarvis was startled by the exclamation and turned to find it's source. A pair of young women of similar age to the one before him, came bounding down the street. It was truly a feat considering the size and width of their heels.

"There you are, we were beginning to get worried." The presumed leader of the supposed trio called out once within range. She tossed her brunette locks and didn't seem to notice my presence. "Come on, Vicki we're going to be late." The blonde next to her chimed in not a second later. The woman in front of him had the grace to look sheepish. She then turned her wondrous gaze upon him, making him feel a tad vulnerable. "Again, I'm really sorry. I must be on my way, I have an appointment at the tailors for a fitting." She spoke up after struggling to find her voice. He simply smiled and stepped aside, sweeping my arm out in an allowing gesture. "Then by all means. It is not my place to keep you from something so important." He replied, casually. She shot him a grateful smile and bowed her head.

She then started for the pair, who I assumed were her friends, pausing after a few steps. "My name's Victoria, by the way." She stated after a moment. "Pleased to meet you, Victoria. I am Jarvis." After one last smile and nod, Victoria took off down the street in the same dangerous heels as her friends. Though unlike the others, they were not quite as high and Jarvis found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He watched as the women moved further down the street before disappearing into a shop.

Jarvis took a quick note of the shop, then moved on down the street. He had a few hours before he was needed back at the hotel. He continued to browse through the various shops, his mind half on that young woman. He absently touched the ear piece when a beep sounded. He gave the mechanical greeting of " Yes, Sir" without looking to see who was calling. "Hey, Jarvis, how's the vacation coming?" Tony's voice boomed through the small speaker, jostling the man from his thoughts. "Everything is fine, Sir. I am currently in New York. I took the liberty of attended that celebratory gala at the Upstate Grand Resort and Spa in your stead tonight. I'll be sending periodical reports throughout the night, of course." Jarvis reported, simply.

There was a sigh followed by a chuckle on the other end. "What did I tell you yesterday morning? Take the month off, you will work yourself to death before too long." Mr. Stark ordered in a stern tone. One of a father reprimanding his child. Jarvis attempted to reply, but was cut off. "Listen to me, Jarvis. I know I don't say this enough. You're in New York. Turn off the technology, leave them in the hotel and have fun. Don't worry so much and relax for a while. God knows when you'll hear that again." Tony continued in the same tone. Jarvis lowered his head and thought about what he was being told. "Do you understand me? Find a beautiful woman or five and just have fun. Also drink an extra round for me and I'll see you in a month." Tony added after the pause. Jarvis muttered a quick confirmation and the line was cut. He stated at the concrete sidewalk, images of Victoria came unbidden to his mind. Decision made he tapped the power button on the ear piece, then removed it. He was told to let loose and have fun, well he knew just where to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm a horrible liar -is shot at- I know I said I'd work on Protect Me and finish it up, but I just haven't been in the right mood for it. I may have to watch Durarara again and get back in the feel of it. IT WILL be updated soon I promise. This is just a personal project and it's coming to a close within maybe 2 more chapters. Short and sweet. I also need to finish Curiosity as well.**

**I'll be honest for a moment. I have a really bad tendency of starting something. Then a bajillion ideas come to me and I MUST write them out in entirety. Not sure what to call this, but it's pretty much what's been going on lately. I can't really focus a whole lot. But I'll try to be better, just bare with me a bit longer, please.**

**Rates&Reviews are loved :3**

* * *

"So, who was Mr. Tall, Blonde and Handsome?"

Cassandra asked as she brushed out the layered taffeta skirt of her dress. The dress was a deep scarlet red with a carnation pink underlayer. The sleeves were Grecian style with one sleeve pulled over her right shoulder and clasped with a rose medallion. The skirt itself was knee length with a ruche waist. It complimented her olive skin and deep mahogany locks. She twirled in front of the mirror a second time before focusing all of her attention on Victoria. "I don't really know. I just ran into him on the street. He said his name was Jarvis." Victoria spoke up, finally taking her eyes off of the dress she had been helped into. The dress itself gave her a headache. It was a bright emerald green, which didn't bother her. It was the style of the dress. Halter top with a low neckline. The skirt was floor length with a slit cut up to her thigh on the right side. The material was silky and vibrant giving off metallic hint in the light. The dress itself was much too revealing in her eyes. Though she didn't chose it, her charming fiancé did without her consent. He had only told her what time to be fitted and that she would love it. Clearly that was not the case.

"Ooh, sounds foreign. Maybe he's French. He certainly looked French. Maybe Swedish." Cassandra rattled on as she admired her dress. Victoria's was form fitted but she didn't feel comfortable at all in it. Brianna then bounded over clothed in a gorgeous mermaid style lilac purple number. The sleeves fell off her shoulders and rested on the upper arms. The neckline was modest and lined with delicate lace. The bodice was trim and A-line with a ruched waist as well. The skirt fell to her knees and complimented her flaxen hair and peach skin. "Whatever he is, he's gorgeous. But what would Sean say?" Brianna chimed in, dampening the mood. Sean was Victoria's fiancé and the main reason they were being fitted for dresses. That night a gala was being held for their engagement. He had proposed to her a couple days ago and her father had deemed it necessary to hold a gala in their honor. Victoria breathed a sigh, not wanting to think about him at that moment. "He doesn't have to know. It's not like I'll see Jarvis again anytime soon. It was just a passing thing." She reasoned while trying not to grimace at her reflection. Her friends had noticed her distaste for the gown. They had thought about finding another, but Sean made it clear to everyone that this was to be the only gown for her. Though that didn't mean they couldn't look around a bit. There was still plenty of time.

Jarvis soon grew tired of browsing and found himself walking back to where he had run into Victoria. He smiled to himself and traipsed up the street toward the store they had disappeared into. Running a hand through his gelled down hair. He made a swift turn and wandered into the shop. It appeared to be a formal wear store as well as a tailor. He was greeted upon entering and waves them off. He was merely here under the guise of browsing. They had mentioned in parting the wide selection. Of suits and tuxes. Jarvis contemplated this and told the man he'd think about it. Moving further into the shop, he caught sight of three familiar women. Two were in gorgeous dresses that complimented their skin and hair. While the third was clothed in a scandalously risqué emerald number that left little to the imagination. The girl was clearly uncomfortable and her friends tried to comfort her by looking at other dresses. The third party still remained hesitant. In the next instance, Jarvis recognized the one in green to be Victoria. A frown pulled at his thin lips as he glanced to a rack of dresses. Thinking on it, he signaled the man from before and whispers to him. He gestured with his head toward Victoria and noticed the man hesitate before leaving to fulfill his wishes. He turned his gaze back to the dress he had spotted and was confident that she'd like it Cassandra had noticed the instant Jarvis entered the shop. She simply watched him and didn't let her friends catch on. The man appeared to be browsing but then he stopped to talk to the owner about something. She appeared suspicious and caught the gesture in their direction. Then followed his gaze to the row of dresses of the more high end and pricey range. She glanced toward Victoria who was busy looking at other dresses with Brianna, who was trying to convince her to try another on.

Moments later they were approached by the owner who wished to speak to Victoria. She seemed to hesitate but followed anyway. She was lead into a dressing room where a gift was left for her. Thinking Sean had left her something else to wear, she stalked into the room intent on simply refusing the gift and telling the man to take it back. Though once inside she found a gorgeous dress that was much more modest. The dress was knee length and made of satin. It was a deep midnight blue that appeared almost black in the dimmed lighting. The sleeves were similar to Brianna's with a sweetheart neckline. The waist was ruched and the skirt flared out at the hips. There was a translucent layer under the skirt in a paler shade. It was much more modest and comfortable than the one she wore. Deciding to be daring, she changed into the new dress and called her friends over. She stepped from the dressing room as they came into view and spun around. Cassandra was the first to arrive and had to cover her mouth to subdue the shriek of surprise that would have echoed off of the walls. Being much less restrained, Brianna let out a cry of joy and manually spun Victoria around again. The dark shade of the dress complimented her fair skin and dark hair. "That's so gorgeous. Did Sean leave that for you? Please say he did because that last dress had to be a joke." Brianna asked, hurriedly.

Victoria looked solemn and shook her head. "I'm not sure. It doesn't look like something Sean would pick out." She replied, warily. Cassandra hummed to herself and turned away. Jarvis was nowhere in sight. He must have escaped before she tried in on. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "Maybe she has a secret admirer." Cassandra spoke up with a sly grin. Victoria predictably reddened and laughed it off. "It can't be. I'm engaged and I'm sure Sean left this for me to apologize for such a mean joke." She tried to reason but was failing miserably. The owner appeared to want to interject, but kept quiet. Most likely under Jarvis' wishes. He did however mention that the dress was paid for in full and she could take it with her if she wished. Victoria looked conflicted, then decided to take both dresses since the first had been paid for as well. The man took the dresses and places them into neat garment bags for transport. They were to delivered to the hotel an hour before the gala. Once changed, the girl's left the store, oblivious to the watchful gaze just across the street.


End file.
